Entre el vapor
by EienSuzume
Summary: Yoruichi y Soi Fong intentan relajarse en un baño termal, pero pronto la morena intenta hacer "algo más" que sólo hablar... Y Soi Fong no se opone. One-shot YoruSoi lemon ...n///n...


Ohayô Gozaimasu!!!

Este es el segundo fic que subo... Contando como uno todos los capitulos de Kage No Naka... n.n

Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió hace muuucho tiempo, pero que hace no mucho me acordé de él, jeje... Y, aunque se perdió gran parte de la información, pude recuperar la mayoría gracias a que la tenía (por alguna razón) en mi celular, pero incompleto... Aún así, recuperé algo de otro foro, donde había subido una pequeña parte...

Este fanfic no está 100% completo, ya que, como dije, se perdió algo y no recuerdo todo lo que escribí, pero aún así pude hacerle algo...

Ah, y es lemon n///n

Dsclmr: Buriichi, Yoruichi Shihôin y Soi Fong no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran, la serie se trataría de ellas dos... y habría Yuri por doquier n///n, aunque ya hay algo, pero no lo suficiente ni en la suficiente intensidad u.u'), pertenecen a Taito Kubo (sí, así se pronuncia), cuyo verdadero nombre no recuerdo... u.u Pero sí se apellida Kubo!!!!

* * *

La puerta se deslizó y una hermosa mujer morena salió de ella. Vestía sólo una toalla blanca y su lacio cabello lila le caía por la espalda. Deslizó la toalla fuera de su cuerpo y dejó a la vista su escultural figura. Caminó lentamente hacia delante, y se metió con delicadeza en las aguas termales.  
Todavía de pie, se volvió y llamó con voz alegre.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta abierta. Y luego se escondió. Otra mujer salió a la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Era una joven bella, esbelta y de baja estatura, de cabello corto azulado, pero con dos largas y delgadas colas. Estaba bastante sonrojada. Tal vez porque le daba pena estar vestida sólo con una toalla. Tal vez por estar en uno de esos baños termales. Tal vez por que iba a estar a solas con su antigua maestra una vez más.

Soi Fong suspiró y se encaminó hacia Yoruichi, quitándose la toalla temerosamente. Llegó a su lado y la miró a los ojos. A esos hermosos ojos ambarinos que siempre se le quitaban el aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa – ¿Todavía te pones nerviosa conmigo? – La abrazó y la obligó a sentarse a su lado – Esperaba más de la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón…

- Ah...

Por varios segundos, no se escuchó más que la respiración de ambas mujeres y el leve burbujeo del agua. Yoruichi giró la cabeza para ver sonriente a su acompañante. Ésta le regresó una tímida mirada. La morena sonrió más.

- Tienes una personalidad curiosa, Soi…

- ¿A… a qué se refiere, Yoruichi-sama?

- Bueno… - Levantó un brazo y lo pasó por los hombros de la chica, abrazándola y mirándola bastante cerca. Soi Fong enrojeció aún más. – Eres una mujer ruda en el campo de batalla. Pero en lo que se refiere al amor, pues…

La peliazul apartó la mirada, un tanto indignada.

- No sé… no sé de qué está hablando…

- Vamos, no te enojes… - tomó la barbilla de Soi Fong entre el índice y el pulgar y giró su cabeza delicadamente hasta tenerla de nuevo frente a sí, pero sus ojos todavía seguían dirigidos hacia otro lado. Eso le hizo un tanto de gracia a Yoruichi - ¡Pero si es la verdad! Sólo se necesita que haga esto… - deslizó su mano por el cuello de Soi Fong, tomando la base de su cabeza, la ladeó un poco y acercó su propia cara a la oreja de la chica.

A unos centímetros de tocarla, Soi Fong gimió.

- ¿Ves? Si tus enemigos hicieran eso… - lanzó una breve risa, recuperando su posición.

- Por favor, Yoruichi-sama... – y encajó la mirada en el agua.

- O debería decir… tus "enemigas"…

- ¿Q-qué está diciendo? – dijo la peliazul, mientras un grueso rubor crecía en su rostro y sus ojos miraban de nuevo hacia otro lado. La morena sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que te he querido preguntar… Si no fuese conmigo… - tomó la barbilla de Soi Fong como había hecho previamente, sólo que esta vez lo hizo con más delicadeza – Si no fuese conmigo… ¿saldrías con otra mujer? ¿O escogerías a un hombre?

La capitana miró fijamente los felinos ojos de quien tenía enfrente. Se perdió en ellos como siempre. Unos segundos después vaciló.

En realidad se había hecho esa pregunta un par de veces y todavía no encontraba respuesta. Si no conociese a Yoruichi… ¿seguiría siendo…? uhm… ¿le seguirían gustando las chicas? Soi Fong lo pensó bien. No le gustan las chicas. No ve a las mujeres como los hombres hacen, ni siquiera del modo en que las mujeres ven a los hombres. No. No le gustaban las chicas. Pero tampoco los hombres, no sentía ninguna atracción ni física ni emocional hacia ningún sexo. Era algo raro, pero… cierto. Sólo había alguien…

- Yo… - dijo al fin Soi Fong – Yo no quiero pensar en ello. – Bajó su mirada unos momentos – Sin usted… Honestamente o me imagino sin usted, así que no puedo pensar en estar con alguien más, sea hombre o mujer…

Yoruichi sonrió y colocó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Soi Fong y los dejó allí unos instantes, mientras se acariciaban dulcemente entre sí. Los separó y la abrazó, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante.

Hubo otro silencio, hasta que la ex capitana deslizó su mano por su espalda, hasta su cintura. Giró sobre sí para quedar sentada sobre los muslos de la capitana.

- ¡Yo-Yoruichi-sama!

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sigues sorprendiéndote cada que hago esto? ¿Acaso lo haces para parecer más… inocente? – Acercó su rostro al de Soi Fong y le dio un suave beso, que hizo que el rubor producido por el calor de las aguas se hiciese aún más intenso – ¿Piensas acaso que eso me excita? – Movió sus labios hasta la base de su cabeza y comenzó besar y lamer con intensidad el cuello de la chica.

- Yoruichi-sama…ah… No… No deberíamos de hacer esto aquí… Alguien… Alguien podría entrar y… y…

- ¿Y qué? – Dijo, casi sin interrumpirse, mientras su boca recorría con lujuria su cuello – ¿Tienes miedo de que nos descubran? ¿Ah?

- Por favor…

Yoruichi acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su amante, y pronto dejó de saborear el cuello de Soi Fong para degustar sus pequeños pechos.

- ¡Hyaa! ¡Yo-Yoruichi-sama! – La morena deslizó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Soi Fong y los apretó con cierta delicadeza – ¿Q-qué hace?

Yoruichi tomó a la chica por la cintura y la levantó, sentándola en el borde del estanque. Movió su boca a través de la tersa piel del vientre de la peliazul, hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna.

- No, por favor… Si… Si alguien entra…

- Nadie va a entrar – Yoruichi no le dio importancia al comentario de Soi Fong y, mientras sus dedos acariciaban y levantaban sus muslos, sus labios y su lengua masajeaban cariñosamente la intimidad de la chica.

- ¡¡Yoruichi-sama!! – Soi Fong comenzó a gemir en voz alta. Miró rápidamente en derredor y vio un par de toallas cerca de ella. Estiró la mano, tomó una y la mordió con fuerza, para amortiguar los placenteros sonidos que emergían de su boca. Aún así, su cuerpo parecía contorsionarse levemente a la par de los movimientos de la lengua de Yoruichi.

No le importaba gritar. No le importaba dejar que Yoruichi-sama poseyera su cuerpo. Pero era… peligroso hacerlo en un lugar público. Y, al parecer, a Yoruichi le gustaba hacer de las suyas en lugares públicos.

La morena se abrió paso entre los labios del sexo de Soi Fong. Parecía querer penetrarla sólo con su lengua. Soi Fong no aguantaba más. El placer se desbordaba a través de ella y su cuerpo se arqueaba ante el éxtasis. De repente escuchó algo.

Pasos. Pasos en la estancia interior de los baños termales. Y voces.

Acarició temblorosa la cabellera lila de su amante y deslizó con cuidado la toalla fuera de su boca. No pudo dejar escapar un pequeño gemido.

- Yo-Yo-Yoru-ichi-sama… Po-por favor… Alguien… ¡hya! Alguien… viene... – Pero la mujer no detenía la pasión con que movía su boca – ¡Yo-Yoruichi-sama! No… ¡No hay tiempo!

- Entonces hay que apresurar las cosas…

Movió su mano desde la pierna de Soi Fong hasta su entrepierna y la penetró con fuerza con el dedo medio. Soi Fong se apresuró a poner de nuevo la toalla en su boca, ya que un fuerte gemido estaba a punto de escapársele. Yoruichi siempre era así. Suave y cariñosa, pero dura a la vez. Y eso le gustaba a Soi Fong. Bastante.

La morena lamía el clítoris de la chica mientras metía con más fuerza su dedo dentro de su vagina.

- Sabes cómo me gusta escucharte, Soi... – dijo. A pesar de su oscura piel, se notaba el gran rubor que surcaba su rostro – ¿Por qué no lo sueltas? Sabes que quieres dejar escaparlo… - sonrió ampliamente y bajó de nuevo su boca.

Rayos. Yoruichi siempre incitaba a Soi Fong a dejarse… llevar. Y Soi Fong nunca se negaba. Nunca, sea donde fuese. Como esa vez en la central del Segundo Escuadrón. O en la tienda de Urahara. O en la mansión Kuchiki. Nunca se negaba a las caricias de Yoruichi. Y claro, nunca las habían atrapado. Apenas y había sospechas de parte de los demás shinigami sobre la relación entre ellas.

Las voces y los pasos estaban más cerca. Y esta vez, la morena lo notó, ya que juntó el dedo índice con el medio y penetró aún más fuerte a la peliazul con ambos, mientras frotaba con la yema de sus dedos el brillante clítoris de la chica. La parte interna de los muslos de Soi Fong y las manos de Yoruichi se mojaron con los fluidos de la primera.

A sólo un paso de aquel orgasmo, los ruidos procedentes de dentro de la estancia de los baños se hacían más fuertes. Soi Fong no estaba segura de que su querida novia pudiese hacerla terminar en ese par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese de nuevo. Pero lo hizo.

Una gran oleada de placer inundó a Soi Fong, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejándolo flácido. El fuerte grito que lanzó fue suficientemente audible, aún con la toalla en su boca.

La puerta se deslizó.

- wiii!!!

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas saltó hacia el agua. Después de ella, varias mujeres salieron. Rangiku, seguida de Momo, Isane, Kiyone, Nemu, Rukia e incluso la capitana Unohana Retsu las acompañaba. Todas vestían sólo sendas toallas blancas, que no tardaron en desprenderse de sus cuerpos cuando entraron al agua.

- Vaya, Yoruichi, capitana Soi Fong – dijo con una sonrisa Matsumoto – se nos adelantaron un poco…

- Hola, chicas – saludó Yoruichi, recostada en la pared de la piscina, como si nada. Soi Fong, en cambio, se había deslizado de nuevo y estaba sumergida hasta la nariz en el agua. La verdad es que estaba un poco… ¿exhausta? No, simplemente intentaba gozar del eco del orgasmo que le había producido su amante.

Lo había hecho de nuevo. Había poseído de nuevo su cuerpo. Con sólo sus manos y su boca. Pero eso no importaba. Yoruichi era la dueña del cuerpo de Soi Fong, y Soi Fong era la dueña del cuerpo de Yoruichi. Y eso no iba a cambiar, Soi Fong pensaba eso todo el tiempo. Le gustaban las caricias de esa mujer. El sólo roce de su morena piel contra la suya desataba una cadena de sensaciones dentro de Soi Fong.

Sonrió.

Ésta no era la primera ocasión que Yoruichi… "abusaba" de Soi Fong. Y estaba segura de algo…

No sería la última vez…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... y les haya sangrado la nariz, jajajaja!!!

Dejen reviews, por favor!!! Las necesito para pagar la hipoteca!! --No se me ocurrió mejor chiste, gomene...

OK, gracias por leer (si leyeron ¬¬) sayonara y cuídense de la influenza porcina!! Usen antipuercos!!

P.S.: Espero q le hayan entendido a lo de los antipuercos... -_-'


End file.
